


Yearning

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Sometimes shamelss smut, Y'all know me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: You broke up the monotony of what had become his life. Moments of beauty held like palms cupping water.Precious, nourishing.Temporary, ever-slipping.~Itachi oscillates between the Akatsuki and you. Simply a wish-fulfillment series of ficlets! Some flashbacks to "~better times~" will be included!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 174





	1. Solace

**| Solace |**

  
You broke up the monotony of what had become his life. 

Moments of beauty held like palms cupping water. 

Precious, nourishing. 

Temporary, ever-slipping. 

Sometimes there would be no words; Itachi would make his way into your apartment, only for you to find him laying beside you come morning. Or in the midst of the night, where you could mistake him for a figure in one of your fevered dreams. The fact that you would awake to find yourself alone by dusk meant little. Tentative kisses _(Do you still want this, (Y/n)?)_ would turn fervent, the world reduced to a wild whirlwind, maddening lust overtaking all sense before said world collapsed against the pair of you. 

He had almost forgotten what it felt like — _softness_ , tenderness. 

The very fact that you let him touch you, after a multitude of sins, was nothing short of a miracle. 

And then a spike of anxiety would follow the thought, always; perhaps he _shouldn't_ remember it? Perhaps he had forfeited the right to gentleness a long time ago.

What if it made it harder to do what he had to do — what he _must?_

The thought behaved as white noise in his mind every time Itachi came to you — and disappeared the very moment your hands reached him. You rescued him from an agonizing future with your mouth, your touch, _youyouyou_ , and soon it would be very hard for him to think of much of anything at all. 

And then to sleep beside you, to embrace you and remain that way, in post-coital bliss. Not alone in the way in which he had become accustomed — had _forced_ himself to become accustomed to, on any other night, beneath the Akatsuki hideouts, in his quarters, with nothing but his memories for company.

You were his reprieve, his inhale of breath, his away. 

_VVV_

  
A day like many before it. 

The sky, dark with indigo, began to lighten with the softest of pinks. Dusk was soon. He would not stay for much longer, and both of you knew that. 

But you lay underneath him, your body clothed in the most transparent nightdress, and it suddenly occurred to Itachi just how hungry he was, had become.

He couldn't leave yet — not until he had a taste.

You moaned, gyrated yourself at the feel of Itachi's fingers hooking against the band of your underwear. " _Itachi …_ " 

Knowing he could arrive at any moment left you often only in your bare essentials, and he was glad of it.

He smoothed them down your thighs, gently guided them down the path of your legs. Once again, Itachi was astonished at the softness — of you _and_ him — as he pulled your underwear away at last and flung them away, waiting for you to part your legs.

"Let me taste you, (Y/n) ..." he said softly, eyes focused on yours as he leaned down to kiss the island of your knee.

You moaned as though his words had been a physical touch, and you obliged.

_I love you._

And as you revealed yourself to him he lowered, overcome with your natural scent —

_I'm sorry —_

He allowed his tongue infiltrate your folds and slide its way up until it reached the nub of your clit, giving it a fruitful lick —

Itachi felt you arch at the accuracy of his ministration, and he placed hands against your thighs to steady you. He let his mouth fall over your clitoral hood, trap it between his lips, and sucked against the tender skin, tongue occasionally offering licks to your nervous bud.

Your moist fell directly against the skin of his tongue and Itachi brought it into his mouth to admire the flavor of you fully.

_Oh._

"Your _taste_ , (Y/n) …" Itachi said, voice appreciative, his heated breath hitting against your sex.

Your hands found his head and you grasped his hair, your mewls becoming the score of your lover's movements; a hand coming to lift you mons pubis to further expose your clit, only so that Itachi might draw circles over your it with his thorough tongue. 

"Itachi …!"

He suppressed a smirk, focusing on his goal; when he was this direct, this precise, you never lasted long. Patience was always a virtue, but, for one reason or another, he didn't want to make you wait, leave you wanting, as he usually did. So he went on. 

Your legs smoothed and squeezed against his face as he sucked against your hood, soft _"mmmms"_ vibrating over your womanhood.

You gave an exasperated, wistful cry — he could almost feel the tension build in your core, feel your toes curl against his forearms, and it was because of that that he choose to quicken his pace more still, reaching forward to grasp a breast and quickly flick fingers against your nipple.

Your breath quickened, your hold on the top of his head tightening. His licks were fervent now, unrelenting; he wanted to see you climax, taste your juices pour into his mouth, flood over his tongue and paint his lips, as his had done to yours so many times. 

At last, Itachi inserted a finger into you and curled it to your g-spot. 

"(Y/n) …" he whispered, "please …"

You _screamed_.

"Itachi!"

His eyes met yours just in time to watch your head fall back. _Yes …_ This time he couldn't restrain his smirk. 

And you came undone against him, convulsing against his mouth. Itachi clung to your hood regardless, riding out your pleasure for you, swiping his tongue against your clit as your center tightened and eased. His hands came to rest against your lower back as your arched into him, swerving your hips, your moans faint in the air, as you desperately sought out each and every thrum of pleasure there was to be found.

After seconds passed, you came to relax. At last, Itachi removed himself from your womanhood, resting you against the sheets. He left the bed only to come around and rejoin you. Your eyes are closed to him, your head lulled to the side. He pulled the sheet over your body, resting beside you.

With a laugh in the inquiry, he asked, "Are you all right?"

You curl to him, arms coming around his waist. "Itachi, I …"

 _love you,_ he knew you wised to finish with; you let the sentence trail away. Itachi smiled to himself, letting his head fall gently against yours. You had said it once, as he had, but the days for those words were long gone.

"Thank you, (Y/n)," Itachi left a kiss to your forehead, his gratitude quiet.

You sunk lower until you were against his chest. Itachi closed his eyes to the blessed sensation of your embrace; he would leave, surely, but only once you had fallen asleep. 

"What about you, Itachi?" you asked, resting your head against his chest.

He cracked an eye open. "Hm?"

But he understood what you meant and only shook his head. He had no desire at that moment. This — you beside him, warring off his personal cold — was enough. 

"It's all right, (Y/n)," he said, smiling softly, "this is fine."

Itachi could see, through your curtains, that the sky was regaining a pale shade of blue. Dawn was soon, but in that moment he thought nothing of it.

By the time the blue had left its paleness behind and had intensified to a true cerulean, you were asleep, and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This might be the best cunnilingus I've ever written! I'm so proud!
> 
> Also asdfgha!!! I'm so nervous! It's been a very long time since I've written for Itachi; I hope my interpretation is accepted by y'all. Please comment and tell me your thoughts~


	2. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi, Kisame, poker, and an inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but we'll be back on schedule next ficlet ~ lmao.

**| Poker Face |**

  
At last, an off day.

Their leader had little for them to do this day; no leads, which meant no dispatches. Any paths leading to the jinjuriki had gone cold.

“You’ve got nothing for us?” this was Deidara, who’s hologram leaned forward in disbelief, an unconvinced chuckle followed. “Am I dreaming?”

“It is irregular,” said Pein, the impenetrable rings of his eyes pronounced in the darkness, “but it is true.”

Itachi was glad of it; finally, a day to be alone with his thoughts, to consider some things at his lonesome —

“What’s been up with you lately?” 

…

He should have known better.

With Kisame, there would never be any relaxation. Not long after their leader’s announcement, his swordsman partner had challenged him to a game of cards, and now Itachi knew why. 

To grill him. 

Regardless, Itachi responded little; he didn’t even look up from his set of cards.

“You can be quiet all you like,” Kisame said, shuffling his deck. “I know you’re hiding something. You’ve been acting weird ever since we got back from that mission a week ago.” 

Itachi knew what mission he was referring to but, once again, moved little; they had been dispatched to the leaf, something that hadn’t occurred since their failure to secure the nine-tails. Reconnaissance. Proximity to you had made him … agitated.

For more reasons than one. 

But Kisame had his arms crossed now, deck of cards between two enormous fingers. “So …what’s up?” 

Itachi slid a card to the side to admire another. “It’s none of your concern. After all, I thought you wanted to play cards, Kisame. Where’s your conviction?”

“I know I can beat you in my own time,” Kisame grumbled.

“Not if previous games have anything to say about it.”

Another grumble, indignant; Itachi allowed the sides of his mouth to upturn. 

_Always so easy to get under your skin, Kisame._

Then —

Kisame laughed.

This caused an increase in Itachi’s attention and, at last, he looked up — in the caverns, the swordsman’s cackles carried on for what seemed like eons, echo after echo, and Kisame leaned forward on the table, smirk enriched by some unsaid victory. 

“Aha, okay, I get it,” he said, smirk permitting teeth now, “ _who is she?_ ”

Itachi’s fingers twitched, but nothing more. He knew Kisame hadn’t seen. 

His focus returned to his deck.

“Haha, _hehe_.”

_Ugh._

“Haha, yeah, I get it,” Kisame went on. “So when are you going to introduce me to her?” 

Itachi shuffled his deck, determined to silence. 

“It all makes sense now. C’mon, I can read you better than that by now, Itachi.” Kisame went on. “After all, what guy’d introduce his girl to _me?_ ”

Itachi flicked his deck so they fanned out before his face and spotted the card of his desire. 

Ace of spades.

“What girl would choose a guy who had _one_ when she can have,” and Kisame brought up two fingers, “ _two?_ ”

Itachi clasped his deck with a threatening **POP**. His eyes snapped to Kisame’s, gaze softly reddened by the activation of his Sharingan.

“Kisame,” Itachi’s voice was like stone, “I’d consider my next words if I were you.”

As expected, Kisame froze. Time itself seemed to halt as Itachi kept his gaze locked on his partner, and for a great while no one moved. 

….

….

…

Itachi lowered his gaze, saw, in his peripheral, Kisame relax, released from his gaze.

_I don’t think you know that I can read you, too, Kisame …_

“But anyway,” Kisame began, caution evident in his voice, hidden with a veneer of ease, “you should be proud; we’ve all lost something here . . .”

Itachi looked up again, but this time it was not to threaten Kisame into silence; he saw something in his partner’s eyes, something had shifted there.

“It must be nice,” Kisame said, softer than anything he’d said so far, “to have something besides _this_.”

This — the dark, cavernous space in which they were situated, in which they frequented, _lived_. Itachi became acutely aware of the Akatsuki’s emptiness; they all felt it, how it swallowed them if they were not vigilant. He thought of you, of Sasuke, of your faces, all in vivid detail, and some of the darkness lifted if only to provide a second’s worth of relief. He was different from the others. But . . .

He detected the resentment in Kisame’s words, bitter if they had a taste. A “hmph” was Itachi’s only answer to Kisame, however, in that moment. 

“She’s a friend,” he admitted. 

Kisame, for once, said absolutely nothing, only seeming to register Itachi’s answer. Itachi knew, somehow, that the inquisition had at last ended. He sat as Kisame inspected his cards.

“It doesn’t necessarily make things easier if that’s what you’re suspecting.”

There was a return from Kisame’s smirk, his attitude returning — Itachi found himself feeling almost relieved.

_And I was beginning to worry._

“Heh,” Kisame said. “A girlfriend doesn’t make things easier? Can’t imagine that.”

Itachi wasn’t surprised by this attempt to save face. He sighed. “Let’s finish the game.”

“Fine by me.”

Itachi splayed his cards against the table.

A flush.

“I win. Again.”

…

…

…

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls forgive my lack of understanding pertaining to card games and poker I'm a fool lmao.
> 
> I may be weird but I think Itachi and Kisame’s partnership is one of the most interesting things about the Akatsuki! I'm even more amused by it than Tobi and Deidara, tbh! Haha. 
> 
> If you’re confused about Kisame's little "one, two" quip . . . I’ve always headcannoned Kisame as . . . having two penises because, you know … he’s a shark. You can’t take this away from me.   
> I’m sorry asdfghasdfg.
> 
> This whole thing was based off that one line of Kisame making fun of Itachi for only having one penis bc I’ve had that line in my head for literal years and I had to use it for SOMETHING ASDGHGFD.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if you're upset about the comedy being ruined by angst because thAT’S WHAT I DOOOOOO


	3. Morning . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tease Itachi in his sleep and he returns the favor ~

But sometimes Itachi wouldn’t leave you come morning, and you’d find him sleeping beside you still. 

It was at these times, you wondered what he dreamed about if anything at all; Itachi’s presence in sleep was so peaceful that you wouldn’t be surprised if he had none at all.

But, years of experience with Itachi had taught you that a stilled sleep was not always a blissful one. 

Today, however, you thought of none of that. The morning was, now, officially morning; gentle light cleared your bedroom, birds sang continuously outside of your window, your curtains billowing with soft winds. People from in and outside your apartment were rising themselves, busying themselves with early work. 

Eyes grazing over his sleeping form, however, all you thought of was …

You leaned forward — slowly, as to not rouse him — and kissed the shell of his ear.

“Hm,” was his hypnogogic reply, but you knew he was still in deep sleep; had it not been for his heightened shinobi sensibilities you were sure he wouldn’t have even felt your attention at all. 

You inched closer, coming to rest your head beside Itachi’s, loose strands of hair tickling your nose. You placed a hand against his arm and slid downwards. You kept expecting him to rise, to dress and tell you _see you soon, (Y/n),_ but he moved not. You smiled, feeling increasingly more devious with the passing seconds you remained undetected.

Your hand came across his abdomen, waist, and with more ease than you expected, you brushed a hand over his clothed length.

Itachi’s head moved across the pillow, but only slightly. 

You smiled wider than and leaned against him again, your hand stroking his length through his trousers.

“ _Itachi-kun,_ ” you whispered before kissing, then sucking against his earlobe. 

You let your fingers ghost over his ever-hardening length. Your tongue traced against his ear. And only once did your hand leave his manhood to feel up his shirt and feel the lean muscle of his chest. 

_V_

At last, Itachi roused; long since had he become accustomed to your touch in his sleep.

But this was different.

He smirked, allowed his eyes to crack open, exposing him to the world’s uncomfortable fuzziness. 

“ _Really,_ (Y/n)?” Itachi said, suppressing as your nails danced gently over his clothed member. 

A chuckle from you. “ _Morning …_ ” 

And with little effort he rose and turned his head over to face you, eyes narrowed. 

_V_

  
Two could play at this game, you suddenly realized, and it was all your lover’s face told you. The only expression _Itachi’s_ face, usually so inscrutably blank, told you.

You laid back, heartbeat quickening as Itachi fell over you, trapping you on either side with his arms, his hair fell over the perimeters of your face, chained necklace falling between your breasts.

And he studied you, saying nothing. You waited in anxious anticipation for his next action, but he held you in suspense, presumably as long as he, himself, could stand it before his right hand traveled south, pushing the hem of your nighty up your thigh and settling his hand against your naked sex.

You shuddered.

“Morning,” he replied simply, eyes glued to yours. 

Then, his hand began to move; fingers danced over your sensitive labia majora in taunting circles. He toyed with your lips, breaking up the monotony of his circling with soft, gentle taps against your womanhood.

“Did you wish to tease me, (Y/n)?” he said as you arched into him, grasped his unbusied arm. 

His eyes finally traveled south as well, as though he could see the ministrations he tortured you with. He slipped a finger forth into your folds and it found the untapped wetness that had begun to gather in your core. He used his chosen finger to focus tip of it in slow circles around your clitoral hood —

You bit your lip, shut your eyes. _Itachi …_

“Hm?” he spoke softly.

He now moved his previously unused arm to cup your breast, fingers grazing your excited nub, holding it in between two and giving it a concentrated pinch —

“Ah, y—yes! Yes!” 

“Hmph …” was Itachi’s only reply, seemingly satisfied with yours. 

A reward for your honesty; another finger came to join the one currently tormenting your hood, and his circles quickened. You came to squeeze your legs against his hand, crushing it in between your thighs, but it did nothing to halt his rhythm.

You let your head fall back, sink into the pillow. It’d been ages since you had been this playful with Itachi, so long you had forgotten the retaliation stage; the sporadicity of his visits made it against your best interests to waste time on games. 

But, you were beginning to remember who it was you were dealing with. 

You felt Itachi lean forward, smirk against your cheek as he made his way to your neck and give it a lingering kiss.

Oh, _gods._

_V_

  
He’d nearly forgotten about this.

You, mewling and writhing underneath his, was more than enough to leave his manhood pronounced and straining against your waist. He watched as you slowly came apart at his hand. A wicked thought: what if he were to leave you here? He’d leave you here to call out for him, aching at your core for a certain release that he’d deny you. 

The thought was dizzying in its heat, though he knew he’d never do it, and the thought was gone as soon as it had come. 

No. It was too late for that sort of thing, anyway.

“(Y/n),” he could hear the husk in his voice as he called your name, soft and breathless and against your neck. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want you _sadist_ —”

“Not an answer.”

And he focused all four of his fingers against your clit and rolled them against the skin, bringing his mouth down against your clothed nipple and nipping it over the fabric of your nightdress.

You cried out, hands flying to his back, holding him close to you, his name somewhere lost in your exclamation.

“There’s something you want —”

“Yes!”

“ ** _What is it?_** ”

“I want you …!” 

_Yes …_

Itachi removed his hand and positioned himself against you. He sank his trousers to his knees and guided his cock to your now sopping core — 

And entered you. 

  
_V_

Itachi lips fell against you to muffle your cries as his thrusting began; his pace was quicker than what was normal, and it told you that he must have been dying for you to say the right words so that he could end his own misery. 

Your hands flew to the sides of Itachi’s face, delighted when he allowed you to explore his mouth with your eager tongue. The thought of his lust only heightened your own and sent another throb of pleasure to your womanhood as Itachi rocked hurriedly into you.

You clung to your lover, felt the contortions of Itachi’s strong back beneath your hands. “So … good … aha aah!” 

He had already gotten you so excited that it would be impossible to last, and you knew that for sure, but you could hardly comprehend much else —

Itachi. _Itachi. **Itachi**._ He nipped at your tongue, kissing it before planting kisses on your cheek.

“You’re … irresistible to me …” he said, his pace quickening still.

You pulled him back to your mouth as his hand returned to your clit, his other hand pressed against your lower back and pulled you forward. Refusing to end the kiss, you wrapped hands around Itachi's neck as he lifted you into his lap. 

A shudder traveled through you as you fell, truly, on his cock. “ _Oh,_ ” you moaned. Your breasts pressed to Itachi’s chest. Your hands came to graze the subtle muscle of Itachi’s arms.

You looked to him. His expression was slightly flushed, with eyes dark and focused entirely on you. A series of seconds passed that were only filled with soft pants shared between you — you breathing his and him yours — and you almost expected him to say something, but, before you could wonder Itachi began to thrust again.

Your eyes widened; you held on tight, his arms wrapped around your waist now. The slight pause had offered you a few minutes more of this dance, but the tightening, the build that was climbing inside you had returned full force, and all you could find yourself doing was holding on as Itachi filled you again, _again, **again** ,_ and —

“Oh!” You cried, nails digging into Itachi’s skin — your cry mingled with his grunt, and you knew he was there with you. 

“(Y/n) …!” Itachi found your clit for the final time, moving against it the way he knew you wanted, needed, to get there.

And you did. 

Your orgasm came to claim you at last, your pussy trapping Itachi’s cock in a vice. You reddened Itachi’s forearms with your grip as your clit tickled you with extraneous sensations. Your climax doubled as your inner and outer realms reached the full capacity for your pleasure. Itachi lifted you away from him with a loud grunt, laying you on the sheets and directing his cock to your thigh, where his seed fell on your heated skin. 

Another wave of pleasure introduced itself to you as you watched Itachi orgasm above you, eyes squeezed shut and cock in hand. You licked your lips, delighted by the sight; it wasn’t often you were lucid enough to watch the fruit of your efforts, the effect you often had on him. 

You smiled, widely, as Itachi came to. He opened his eyes, taking a few seconds to calm his breathing and compose himself. Finally, his eyes traveled to you and returned your smile with a gentle one of his own.

“Sorry,” he said. 

You felt his seed slide down your thigh, the sensation enough to make you wish for another round. “You know I don’t mind.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking considering. “I shouldn’t have …”

You gripped his arm, smoothed your hand against it. You could see the phantom imprints of your nails against his skin. “I said don’t worry about it.” 

He faced you, hair falling in his face, looking truly disheveled.

You giggled at the sight. “Besides,” you continued, leaning against him, “consider it my punishment, if you like; I’m the one who started it.”

Another smile, this time a hint of mischief. “I suppose you’re right about that.”

“Hey!”

_V_

He had stayed too long — far too long.

You hit him playfully on the arm, but he reacted little to it, turning away.

“I should go,” he said. 

He felt you remove yourself from him. “I know,” you said. 

He stood, finding his clothes. It was useless; he smelled far too much of you. He’d have to think of something. Surely there would be time for solutions, though.

He dressed. You wiped the aftermath of his orgasm from your leg and watched him in silence. It had been long since you had tried to persuade him into staying with you; he appreciated your quiet, your acquiescence at the sight of his leaving, though he knew the pain it caused. 

“Thank you,” he left a kiss on your forehead. “See you soon …”

_V_

You didn’t say goodbye; you never did.

Itachi left. It was morning still — just as clear, just as chilled from billowing winds as it had been before you woke him, as though he had not been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, well this turned out longer than I thought! Oh boi.


	4. Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and present are both bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for my absence - I've been juggling a lot of other projects, but I'm back and will hopefully be able to churn out a few chapters of this series in the coming week!

**| Clan |**

_“The clan is what is most important, Itachi.”_

_“You will help to ensure the strength of the Uchiha clan, Itachi.”_

_“The clan —”_

A lump formed in his throat every single time he was forced to suffer these lectures.

_I know. **I know.**_

It held him down in a vice he was sure would suffocate him, was sure would be with him for the remainder of his life, however long that was. 

And now there was another problem:

You … were not an Uchiha.

Which was all well and good but — Itachi had learned long ago — the Uchihas would accept nothing that did not offer them power. And you did not offer them power. 

You offered nothing. Except, for him …

When he was with you, he was free. Surely, that would matter to the Uchiha head — to his _father_ , Itachi thought with clenched fists — and leader. Surely, the prospect of him seeing someone that brought him joy would be of interest to Fugaku. But Itachi knew better; someone outside of the **_clan_ **with no recognizable kekkai-genkai would be shot down almost before he finished tell him about you, the thought.

 _Surely_ , the two of you would be found out, no matter how sure Itachi was of his abilities, his skills; he was still surrounded by his kin, and they were a suspicious, xenophobic lot if there ever was one. 

He’d sit at the edge of the bed, sometimes, in darkness. He’d close his eyes, eliminate any further light by placing his hands over them, and dream.

He’d imagine you and him, Sasuke, Shisui, somewhere — by the lake, strolling the streets of Konoha, he didn’t care. As long as it was somewhere with the four of you and away.

_Away, away, and away._

And in his quieter, more intimate moments, he dreamed of you. 

In _these_ dreams, you were always alone with him, in some sort of pocket dimension he had created, untouched by time, by duty, by _obligations_. Somewhere where his spirit could mingle with yours, free to pursue and feel what it wanted, go wherever it wanted. 

The mere thought of you, soft and inviting, made the edges of his mouth turn up, twitch with the accompanying sense of peace.

“(Y/n) …”

Then he would close his eyes and allow himself to be unmade.

_V_

“Big brother? Father wants you.”

Itachi lowered his chopsticks. Uchiha matriarch, Mikoto, who had been previously piling more rice on to Itachi’s plate (”You never eat enough, Itachi, geez, you’re so _skinny._ ”) stopped as well. 

She faced her son with a quizzical expression. “Hm? Itachi? What’s this about?”

Itachi forced himself to loosen his grip on his chopsticks, frustration rising in him, loud and harsh as a snake’s hiss. He thought he knew what this was about.

 _Don’t let Sasuke see,_ he thought with eyes closed.

Fugaku — **_father_ **— always needed him. Always. 

For **_something_**. 

What is it this time?

“I’m sure it’s nothing, mother,” Itachi graced Mikoto with a reassuring smile and began to rise from the table.

And before he could allow himself to think something he would immediately regret, he offered Sasuke the same smile and answered him:

“Thank you, Sasuke. I’ll be there in just a second.” 

_V_

As expected, Fugaku Uchiha was stationed in his personal quarters.

Itachi slid the door closed once he came through, fearing the worse. 

His father sat at the center of the room, watching as Itachi drew closer. He simply couldn’t wait for Itachi to sit before — 

“I’ve heard some troubling rumors, Itachi,” Fugaku said. 

Ah, so it was what he thought. Itachi met his father’s eye, allowing for his expression to remain as inscrutable as he could manage.

“You shouldn’t believe rumors, father.” 

Itachi saw his father’s eyebrow twitch.

This was meant to be a standoff, and if so, Itachi was sure to give nothing. 

“Don’t play the fool, boy,” Fugaku continued, voice rising. “You know what this is about. Where were you last night? And don’t say training; none of the others saw you at the usual grounds.”

Itachi resisted the urge to clench his fist. It's come to using spies? “I was training. And I don’t use the usual training grounds; you _know_ I mostly train alone.”

Fugaku’s expression had not changed, was of stone. “Who is she?” 

“Who is who, **_father_**.”

Fugaku stood then and began to approach Itachi. 

“If you insist we speak as men, then we will, Itachi,” he said. 

Itachi sighed internally, rising himself. “It’s nothing you should concern yourself with.” 

“I would hope so,” Fugaku searched Itachi with his eyes. “But I’m not too sure about that.” 

“If you refuse to believe anything besides what you want, then you make it certain you won’t.” 

Silence. 

Fugaku lowered his voice, after a while, to say, “What is wrong with you, child?” 

Itachi felt a heat rise within him.

_You. You are what is wrong._

Itachi looked away at last. “May I go back to the table with Mother and Sasuke?” 

A dissatisfied grunt was his only reply.

Itachi turned to go, feeling a heat rise within him as he slid the door open.

“You will not fraternize with the likes of that girl if you want to be apart of this household, Itachi,” Fugaku said as the door began to slide closed. “This will be your last warning.” 

_V_

  
The memory of that meeting rose, every once in a while, to set fire to his insides and torment him.

He loved Sasuke.

He loved you.

_But what am I?_

The only reason he could kiss you, touch you, hear your voice, know you, was because …

Because …

_The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you… You truly are a gentle child._

“Itachi?” 

The sound of his name brought him away from the past and into the present; he saw you rear the corner, offering him a smile. 

"Are you leaving?" You asked.

"Yeah," Itachi replied. "Did I wake you?" 

You shook your head and came toward him, pinching a bit of his Akatsuki cloak between your fingers to pull him forward.

_You will not fraternize with the likes of that girl if you want to be apart of this household, Itachi._

He leaned toward you — 

— _Father was right about a great many things_ — 

and he kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. After weeks we come back with, not smut, but ever-increasing familial tensions. I'm a genius. 
> 
> Jk. There'll be smut coming up, if you've missed it. I like to pace myself with these things ^_^ 
> 
> Also Itachi fed up with fugaku’s bullshit is one of my favorite itachi. 
> 
> Fugaku makes itachi’s blood pressure go up. Lmaooo


	5. Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun in water~ Who could resist?

**| Bathhouse |**

  
The stars began to develop out of the twilight, the night air carrying with it the sounds of nearby crickets. 

“Where are you going?” 

Itachi watched you halt at his inquiry. You sighed, sounding somewhat amused, and turned around to face him. 

Long gone were the days where he could truly scare you during these moments of random arrival (which you called “ninjaing”) and he was glad of it; he liked to surprise you, never frighten. 

“I knew you were following me,” You said, proud of your perception. 

Itachi approached you, concern etched into his face; it was late — too late — for a walk. “Answer my question,” he demanded softly. 

You “ _hpmhed_ ” and smiled. “I just did.” 

Itachi tilted his head.

You rose on your tiptoes, grazed your lips against his. “Come to the bathhouse with me …” 

Your whispered command caused the edge of Itachi’s mouth to tilt. “But they’re closed.” 

You reeled away from him, feigning shock. “I thought you were a _ninja_!” 

_Ah, I see …_

Itachi held your gaze for a while, testing your resolve, then:

“After, I take you home.”

“Deal.”

_V_

Itachi let his head fall back into the rocks embedded in the sauna’s surface with the smallest of smirks.

“I thought the purpose of a bath was to get _clean_ , (Y/n).”

At that moment, you resurfaced, smiling. You brought your arms around Itachi’s neck.

“We will get clean,” You said, “eventually.” 

You gave him a small peck on the lips and plunged back under the bath. A second, and Itachi found himself clenching the side of the sauna, the feeling of your mouth coming around his cock laboring his breath. 

“ _(Y/n) …_ ” he gasped softly. 

You resurfaced a second time after a few playful sucks of his length. Your head dipped backward as he leaned forward, your lips inches from his own.

Itachi rose his head slightly, cracked an eye open. “Don’t tell me you’re done, (Y/n),”

You gave an almost sleepy smile, heavy-lidded eyes, and all. “Do you _want_ me to be done?” 

“You should … finish what you start.”

“Yes or no?”

He met your lustful gaze, eyes darkened by his wanting. “ **No**.”

It was then that you rose above him. Itachi, now fully aware of your nudity, let his tongue run across his lower lip at the sight. You positioned yourself against him, your breasts pressed against his chest, your hand curled against his hardened length. 

You lowered yourself against him —

Itachi grunted softly, pulling you yet closer so that he could dip his head into your open neck. He nipped against it, **_hard_** , as a response to your sudden movements. The surrounding water rocked as you moved into him. Itachi suppressed a groan. The water amplified — _intensified_ every feeling, _everything_ — 

He nipped you again, sure to leave a bruise and delighted in the gasp, the purr that followed. You squirmed, but he held you to him in a vice by placing a hand to your back, his other hand holding the meat of your thigh in a reddening grasp. He thrust into you, and at last, the two of you began to motion in unison, rocking together, at once —

“Urgh …!” Itachi grunted, louder this time, and it was all he could do to vocalize the pleasure that he received from you. You engulfed him, your own wetness helping you to rise and fall on him.

Again and again, _again **againagain**_ —

He found your lips and pressed his against yours, taking you in a kiss that was rougher than most, rougher than usual as the pace between you and him quickened. 

And still …

“ _Harder_ …” he ordered, voice harsh in your ear.

He felt you hold on to his shoulders to steady yourself and did as he commanded. The steam of the bath substituted as a fog, accentuating the sweat of your body and his. The water spilled over the pool of the back and moistened the stones as your pace became wild. 

_Yes_ … he hadn’t known where all this energy had come from, all of the sudden, but the spontaneity with which you took him was setting him ablaze —

The wet of your skin made it a difficult task, but Itachi continued to hold you as he bucked against you as well. He reached into the water and found your womanhood, where he stroked your clitoral hood in steady, artful circles —

“Itachi, yes, I — _oh_!” Your words lost themselves in the rhythm, his breath hot and puffing into your ear.

He added another finger to your hood, then another, experienced in how and where you needed to be touched. He let his head fall back again as he felt you edge against him with a sharp cry, your hips wiggling ceaselessly against his, your pussy tensing around his cock.

He felt the rise of his own release, but the moment he pressed into you you left him, removing his cock from your sheath and disappearing under the water once more for —

Itachi suppressed another grunt, eyes widening at the feeling of your mouth around his cock once more. Your hand stroked his shaft, ready to receive his — 

_Oh_. 

He felt his limit approach, overtake him, and his seed fell into your warm, welcoming mouth. 

“Ah …!” Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, “(Y/n) …” as you continued to suck against him, lap at his ever-tendering head.

It was over. You came back up, but this time it was different; you embraced him, your head against his chest. He hoped you would not notice the strange irregularity of his heartbeat, so much so that he was tempted to pull away before questions could be asked, regardless of how much he wished to enjoy the moment with you.

“What brought that on?” he asked.

You chuckled, your shoulders bouncing slightly from the mirth.

“What?” he asked. 

“I … was finishing what I started.”

You managed to bring another smile out of him, this one slightly larger than the last. 

“I see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an incredibly witty and bouncy chapter (pun definitely intended). And turned out much hotter than I anticipated. My smut is improving, hehe ~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and crank out a least two or more of these for May, but I'm beginning to think this will be a limited series; there is so much potential to Itachi stories and I don't want to get pinned down to just one concept ^_^


	6. A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he just couldn't handle it; the way you looked at him, like he could save the entire world instead of reduce it to ash.

**| A Good Man |**

He was not a good man. He knew that much — very well, in fact.

The Hokage were good men; dutiful, strong, resilient men. _Village before clan._ Willing to spill enemy blood for and only for the village, bound by nothing but duty, the pure instinctual desire to serve. Even from the recesses of childhood, Itachi knew this. He’d practically been lectured at the cradle.

What it meant to be a shinobi. 

And once he was old enough to be left on his own, he would unfold the scrolls sacred to the Uchiha, read them, trace fingers over the inscribing engraved in the ancient stones, and wonder if there had been Uchiha like him before. Was he alone?

 _Village before clan_.

It would not be long before he was given an answer. After what he had done, after _the night_ — Itachi felt the memory pierce his senses like physical pain— it all became clear. 

_There is no one like you. You are the first._

The weight of it sometimes threatened to crush him, and his only defense against it would be, simply, to close his eyes and center himself in a world he had done his part to overturn.

You, for all your loveliness and charm, warmth and light, did not know the difference between good ninja and good man. 

You were not a ninja. 

And so how could he explain? The nuances, the intricacies of what he had done and why he had done it? At times, he couldn't bear it; the way you looked at him, hope sunrise-alight and alive in your wide, dilated eyes, _in love._ Like he could save the entire world instead of doing what he’d actually done: reduce it to rubble and live his life with the ashes of his kin clinging to his fingers like beach sand.

The question hung in the air, threatened to rise and voice itself in moments of silence: Why? Why, of all people, would you want him? Now? It hadn’t taken long for the Konoha authorities to reach the scene of that … night. That it was the elder Uchiha boy who’d done it, who’d once been an anbu — a good _ninja_ — So why?

Itachi wanted to ask — his natural, innate curiosity couldn’t keep him from wanting it, whatever your answer was — but he refused only what felt like the right moment, whatever that was. Whenever that may be.

Maybe you knew less than he thought you did. Or, perhaps, you believed it had been right, somehow, to strike blood. He’d told you on many occasions how unhappy he had been, how Father — how the entire clan, more like — wished him different, _needed_ him to be different from what he was. Sometimes, he came to question your morality as much as his.

And though the question burned at his throat, set his insides aflame, at times haunting his every waking moment, Itachi waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

Until —

“… (Y/n)?”

It had been you who had shifted the conversation — the conversation itself arising after a pause that always filled the space between climaxes — from mundane, everyday life to fairy tales, how they charmed you but never really seemed to breach the surface of real life. It was then that Itachi turned to you, pulling your head through your shirt and pulled it your stomach, and asked.

“… Why do you do it? Stay?” he finished softly.

“Hm?” you said, facing him in turn. 

He watched your eyes, upon registering his question, grow soft. You lowered your head, a sad smile gracing your lips.

Itachi was across the bed, but crossed the distance to reach you, placed a hand on your cheek, compelling you to raise your head in response.

“Beautiful …” he trailed. 

You blushed, the compliment causing you to lower your gaze for a second time. 

“You don’t need me,” Itachi went on quietly. “Anyone else, surely … I wouldn’t fault you for it. Why?” 

You touched the hand that was touching you, angled his fingers against your lips to kiss it. Itachi sucked in a breath at the sensation — your soft lips against the pad of his fingers, skin hiding his nerve endings. 

You looked to him finally, your blush gone, eyes glued to his.

“I stay because I could never leave.”

He received your answer, just as he had received his answer before. He registered it, let it settle over him like waterfall, and, finally, met you with a close-eyed smile. 

Clearly, you had grown tact at talking to him. 

“I see,” he said. “I guess that settles it, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one, too. No smut, but I promise there'll be more smut sooner than later ~ For now, bask in the unbelievably painful oceans of angst lmao.
> 
> [edit 2/10/2021] Hello everyone! I'm still trying to work on the next chapter (it's a monster I'm so sorry it won't dO WHAT I WANT) but I just wanted to let y'all know that I have a tumblr where you can reach me now if you want! https://bridgetotheskyyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
